


Prom Goes Horribly Wrong

by monarchBaconator



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Diana forces Amanda to go to a prom, where Luna Nova's student body has been graciously invited to join the Appleton boys for a dance. Amanda, of course, wants nothing to do with any boys. Diana, of course, dances with boys because she has to for appearances. Both of them wish they could just dance with each other, instead.Then everything goes wrong.Oh yeah, and Amanda is wearing a dress, because Diana forced her to.(CW: Homophobia, attempted molestation, really gross boys. All of them are only in chapter 2)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Prom Goes Horribly Wrong

"Please hold still, Amanda. The sooner you stop moving and let me finish, the sooner you can move again." Diana speaks from behind Amanda as she fixes up her hair.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up." Amanda grumbles, using every bit of her energy to not move around, let alone stop herself from ripping her dress off. "I'm still pissed off about being forced to wear this anyway."

"Yes, yes, I know, you would much rather wear a suit. You don't have to keep telling me." With the final touches to Amanda's hair, she stands up. "I'm done. I'm going to put my dress on now. Don't stare at me _too_ much while I'm changing?"

"As if you could possibly convince me of that." Amanda snickers. Sometimes when you're dating a rich girl, you've just got to deal with the pomp and circumstance. It's worth it, in Amanda's humble opinion.

After all, who _wouldn't_ jump at the chance to get a view like this? Amanda sits backwards in her chair (which looks very dumb normally, but even dumber when she's wearing a dress) and stares at Diana as the girl strips off her Luna Nova robes. Amanda's chin is resting on her arms, and the smile just above that chin is curled upward. She's in love. Though it initially took her a year or so to realize it was love, and not hate. It's a fine line to draw when you're gay.

Diana, of course, doesn't even flinch at the attention- not because she's unashamed at all, but just because she's used to it. Amanda stares at her every chance she can get, and has been since they started dating at the beginning of this school year. While she was initially reserved about it... One has to make concessions when dating the horniest bitch in the entire magic community. 

As Diana's shirt is slowly unbuttoned, her skirt already on the floor, Amanda finally speaks up. "I know I've said it before, but you really have nice tits. I'd say it's a shame that you can't share them with the whole world, but I think I'm okay with getting exclusive access." 

"I will never cease to be amazed at how you can turn any compliment into something that may as well be degrading."

"You love it."

"M-my appreciation for degradation in the bedroom is entirely unrelated." There are still plenty of things Diana may never get used to. Amanda knowing all of her weaknesses makes things so much harder. "While I do think your... _brand_ of compliments is charming, it wouldn't hurt to give me a proper one every now and then, would it?" Diana's shirt is carefully folded and set on her bed.

Amanda shrugs. "It wouldn't hurt, you're right. I'm just pretty sure if I went _full_ suave mode you'd pass out. You can barely handle teasing."

"I am much stronger than you think, Amanda. Try me." Diana had just picked up her dress to put it on, but she figures being clothed would prove she's "too weak" to "really take it," or so the Amanda in her head thinks.

Amanda's eyelids lower, and her head tilts up and to the side in the most confident sexy smolder she can muster. "Your body is so perfect I'd think it was crafted by Hephaestus and Aphrodite themselves in a ritual that took them years to do, if it weren't for the fact that it's right here in front of me and touching it doesn't make my fingers burn of sacrilege. You know I think about you more than anything, right? Even flying isn't as important to me as the most beautiful princess on goddamn Earth. You, if that wasn't clear. The only thing stopping me from ripping this dress off and fucking you against that mattress with wild abandon is that you'd probably get pissed off. Don't worry, though. I'll just do that later."

Diana reacts to that. Visibly.

"...Good luck with all that, being horny during the whole dance and all. You're welcome." Amanda tops it all off with a wink. God damn she loves herself.

"I hate you." Diana's words are emptier than her face is red.

"I love you too. Now get that damn dress on so I can tell you how fucking gorgeous you look in it."

"R-right."

Diana did get that dress on. Amanda did tell her how gorgeous she looked in it. Unsurprisingly, the answer is very, very, _very_ gorgeous.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Sure, I'll go. I'd love to show up every single boy in Appleton that thinks they're hot shit by wearing a tux better than any of them ever could." Amanda's arms fold behind her head, a confident smirk on her lips.

"That's... Well, that's the issue." Diana bites her lip for a moment. "Unfortunately, you cannot wear a suit to this event. There is a rather strict dress code that requires all the girls to wear dresses."

"Damn. That sucks. Well, I'm out." Amanda has checked out the moment she heard the word "strict." 

"Amanda. You cannot simply 'quit' just because of the dress code. This is an important event! The faculty of Appleton and Luna Nova have arranged this dance to improve relations with non-witches, especially as Appleton still seems to have quite a few students and parents of students who think witches are vile..." Diana huffs. "I'm sure you remember what happened the first time you went there?"

"Don't remind me."

"So you understand, then, why this dance going well is important?"

"I guess. But why do _I_ have to go?"

Diana pauses for a moment, considering what to say. In the end, she decides on honesty. "I am going, and I would like to dance with you at least once during the night. I will likely be occupied for a majority of the time dancing with men I have no interest in for the sake of diplomacy. I suppose I would be fine without you, it would hardly be the first time I survived a dance like this on my own, but... it would make me much happier if you would accompany me."

Diana's smile is sickening, really. She's sickeningly sweet. Why Amanda decided to date this girl could almost certainly be traced back to this very sweetness.

Sure, for a while, she kinda hated Diana. Why wouldn't she? Diana is a prissy little aristocrat that acts like she owns the place and gives everyone the cold shoulder... she's, like, the opposite of Amanda. Or so she thought. 

After the dust settled from magic being restored to the world, Amanda ended up hanging out near Diana more often. It wasn't like she wanted to, Diana just happened to be at every friend group gathering involving Akko. So they talked. Briefly and coldly at first, but Amanda eventually warmed up to the girl upon discovering just how wrong she was about Diana's true nature.

Not that she'd ever admit she was wrong.

The two of them have a lot in common. They both come from pretty long lines of witches, though Diana's obviously more famous. Amanda doesn't give a fuck about her responsibility to her family name, because as far as she cares, her family doesn't deserve her. Turns out Diana has problems involving her family too. Amanda's parents refuse to accept she's gay, Diana's parents... died. It's kinda similar on some sort of cosmic level. And Diana's aunt is a bitch. 

They didn't start dating until the same day Akko flew for the first time. Diana managed to convince Amanda to taste tea, despite Amanda claiming tea is only good for throwing in the ocean as a "fuck you" to British people. Diana had ulterior motives, though- she snuck a piece of paper into one of the biscuits or whatever the fuck they're called. Amanda almost swallowed it.

"Will you date me? -Diana"

Amanda is still pissed off Diana made the first move.

"Amanda? Are you alright?"

"Shit- Sorry, I got distracted. Yeah, whatever, sure, I'll go." She was too caught up in not seeming like a _total_ dumbass that she accidentally answered the question without even thinking.

At least it got Diana to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! nice comments on my fanfics make my day <3


End file.
